


A first time for everything

by ramblingAnthropologist



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Also Garrus might be a sub, And for Al to lose that pesky virginity, First attempt at smut, It's time for them to finally fuck, M/M, Please be kind I'm an idiot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingAnthropologist/pseuds/ramblingAnthropologist
Summary: Garrus and Alistair Shepard have some unfinished business left over from the suicide mission. As they say, there's a first time for everything. Of course... whoever 'they' is probably didn't think of that in terms of alien fucking. Oh well, welcome to the 22nd century.(Set during early ME3.)





	A first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy was this ever nerve-wracking. I've been fucking (lol) with this for months. I'm still nervous about posting it because I'm super ace and using store bought scenarios. 
> 
> Also yes I head-canon turian dicks being something like ducks. Which means they fall out. If BioWare wasn't cowards I could have more concrete details. Until then, long live cock drop season. And... long live Garrus realizing he's maybe a sub I guess.
> 
> Please be kind I'm an idiot who rarely writes this kind of thing.

“No problem... just going up for a chat...”

Garrus wasn't fooling himself or the overhead camera as he stared at the elevator doors. The display panel told him he was currently heading towards the top floor at surprising speed. There was someone waiting for him there – waiting to finish some business they hadn't gotten around to the last time.

No pressure... no pressure at all.

His free hand was clenched at his side, talons almost digging into his palm. He knew he shouldn't have been nervous about this. After all, it wasn't nearly his first time like it was for the other man. And yet his stomach was bubbling like the acid seas of Tuchanka, and it was trying to escape by any means possible.

The elevator doors slid open as Garrus reached the top floor and stepped into Alistair's quarters. It was much as how he had last seen it, except maybe for a few more boxes the retrofit crew hadn't removed. Off in the corner he spied a tail popping up through a few inches of substrate, and the sight of it both eased and worsened his symptoms.

Of all the things Garrus thought he would do in his life, having sex in front of Saren wasn't one of them. Luckily, it was the cute one and not the murder one.

“Sh-” he paused, shaking his head. Not now. “You up here, Alistair?”

The name felt funny on his tongue. Should he use it at all? A thousand thoughts raced through the turian's mind as he cursed his misstep. Barely in the door, and he was already screwing things up. Maybe he should just call the whole thing off...

“Over here.”

His head turned. Alistair was sitting at his desk, closing out one of countless emails. Of course he had been reading those. Some small part of Garrus' mind wondered if that was the way humans aroused themselves, but even he knew that was ridiculous. After all, there would have been vids about it – and he had watched plenty. So he chalked it up to an Alistair Shepard thing and shoved the matter aside.

Words, though. He needed those. “Sorry, should I come back?”

There were a thousand things either of them should have been doing, but there they were staring like complete idiots at each other. Maybe he had misread the mood – Alistair didn't look ready to take any clothes off at the moment. Even with humans, that part was kind of crucial.

To his great relief, the man shook his head. “No. I was just finishing something up.”

And then there was that look again, the one he had first seen on Menae. It was a hunger no food could ever hope to sate. He had seen that glance cast his way once before, and the mere sight of it made his stomach bubble. His anxiety was gone, replaced by a stronger feeling almost too embarrassing to name.

But he probably needed to, otherwise they'd just keep standing there like idiots.

Alistair met him at the door and took him gently by the talons. They moved through the small room towards the bed that someone had hastily made minutes prior. Abandoned parts were tossed in a box to the side, along with a datapad and some discarded bits meant to fit into a display screen. With any luck, Garrus would only get screwed by the human and not some crucial bit of Bo Shepard's omni-tool.

There was some hesitation when the human let go of his hand. His eyes glanced away, hand flexed. His shoulders tensed in a way Garrus had seen before that could only mean one thing. Though he was trying, his nerves were getting the better of him.

Garrus frowned. “We don't have to do this if you don't feel ready, Al.”

He was surprised at his own tone as he reached back to take Alistair's hand. It was clammy and damp – somehow he had missed that. When the man was already so pale to begin with, a few extra shades towards paper could go unnoticed.

“I'm ready it's just...” The human paused, chuckling. “I, uh, don't know how to get your clothes off. The guy from the vid offered suggestions but most of that was advanced level stuff. I need the 101 course or something.”

Garrus found himself chuckling as well as the tension evaporated. “What, did you ask a porn star for advice on getting me naked?”

“If I say yes, does it make it better or worse?”

Laughter filled the small room. The butterflies – Al's saying, hell if Garrus knew what they were – had finally left his stomach and moved on to an endemic species. It was easier to relax now as the tension melted away from his carapace. Any longer, and he just might have started to vibrate for a whole other reason entirely. And really, that wasn't sexy. Still it was good to know the man wasn't forcing himself, but since when had he become friends with a porn star?

Heart lighter than it had been in months, Garrus turned to face his partner. His smile turned into a smirk as he cocked his head back towards the bed in question. “So. Are you going to show me what you learned from your vid friends?”

The warmth returned in Alistair's eyes as he squeezed Garrus' hand. “Sounds like a good idea to me. Prepared to be wowed by my sexy methods.”

…

Ok, so his material needed some work. Still, he got plenty of points for effort as the turian allowed himself to be led towards the bed. Alistair reached up to kiss him on the mandible, and then he shifted lower. It was a lightning fast change, and soon the human had nudged him into a sitting position. Still kissing, his hands went towards the edge of Garrus' shirt.

“Gar, need some help here. Your elbows are weird.”

“Says the one with weird elbows.” Garrus started and Alistair finished it for him with only a few awkward tugs where there was a misunderstanding of how his anatomy worked. His upper torso was now bare with only his pants left to go. Meanwhile, his partner was still very much clothed. That, in his mind, was a problem he needed to rectify.

Still... there was a lot riding on that thin shirt. Garrus wasn't sure if this was something he should ask about. After all, he knew very well why it was there in the first place . He opened his mouth to ask the needed question, but soon discovered that he wouldn't need it. Much to his surprise, Alistair started to move, grasping his shirt by the hem and pulling it over his head in one swift move that had to be practiced. The result left the turian blinking back surprise as he processed what was going on. He... was shirtless alright.

“I … see you got something off your chest, huh?”

“Damn right I did.” Al's face was full of pride and perhaps a bit of almost childish glee in a way that was still oddly arousing. It was amazing he wasn't flexing right then – Garrus might have been if he was a human under similar conditions. Maybe he could ask about that later. “Now, let's get to work on those pants.”

It was one of the best ideas Garrus had heard in days and the thought of it made his stomach tingle in anticipation. This time, the turian did that himself while Alistair followed suit on his end. After all... according to the other, both had fucking weird knees that made no sense to them. When he turned, the human was down to his underwear, both pairs. A brief thought crossed through his mind as he reached out to tug at the hem of the outer pair.

“Does that thing do... you know?”

You think he would be better at talking about this given what they were planning.

Alistair shook his head in response. “Nah, it's just fills my pants and helps me go to the bathroom. I might have to consider something else if this becomes a regular occurrence.”

And then his smile turned sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Hope I didn't catch you during cock drop season.”

…

Garrus found himself laughing. “Somebody was watching some interesting vids.”

How that little rumor had gotten out of Palaven he had no idea. Sure, it was actually true, but it was pretty predictable. You could set your clock on your cock, was the saying. His was good to go for now. Still... how had Alistair figured that out?

“I'm fine, though. . There's only one place that's going tonight.”

With that, Garrus leaned forward. His subvocals were lost on the human in front of him, but any other turian male would've been raring to go. Well, maybe not the straight ones – he wasn't that good. Not yet, anyway. “Though, do you think you've got what it takes to handle Archangel?”

“Oh God, you guys name your dicks too?!” Alistair exploded into laughter, but then he smirked in a way that made the turian's stomach flop. Suddenly, he found words evaporating from him. Where had that bravado suddenly gone? “I don't think that's going to be a problem. I've dealt with him before and I'm more than ready to test his reach now.”

The mood in the room shifted and with it came Garrus. He leaned forward, taking the man with him. He nuzzled the Alistair's neck, teeth carefully nibbling as he brought him back down to the bed. The turian's free hand pulled down his underwear, exposing him to the air.

Alistair was smaller than the man in the vid . Somehow he was even freckled down there, though Garrus neither knew nor cared how right then. Images flashed in the turian's mind – careful with his talons, his teeth – at the speed of light as he lowered his head to rest between the man's thighs. Awkward angle, but it was doable.

His first taste was salty. Up above his lover tensed as Garrus started to lick at the folds between his legs. Sucking was a little out of the question – damn anatomy, the vids made it look good too – but he'd make do in other ways. Still he frowned as he stopped, looking up from between the man's freckled thighs to a reddening face.

“What?”

“I, uh-” His mouth went dry at the worst possible time. He had practiced for this. Why was he going mute now? “Do you... is it ok if I go in?”

Even with the flush on his face, Alistair managed to smile a little at his flustered display. “Don't know, let's find that out.”

It made Garrus chuckle and he temporarily abandoned his position to lean his chin on the man's muscled leg. Somebody had definitely been working out during house arrest. “Don't tell me humans aren't a fan of self exploration, I've seen the vids.”

Many, many vids. What? He had to... research how to do it right. It was just being thorough... and lonely... yeah he couldn't really defend this one too well. Luckily, nobody was asking him to get on the stand about it – just get it up.

“Who needs to fuck themselves when the Council is so willing to do it for me?” There was no ire there – he was probably too horny for that. “I'll tell you if I don't like it, trust me on that.”

There was a note of resolve there that he usually kept reserved for suicide missions. It did awful, wonderful things to the turian's stomach in the process. Garrus nodded and resisted the urge to salute as he resumed his business. He kissed his way back down, feeling muscles tense as he worked his way towards the man's thighs once more. Then he was back where he had begun, and now his tongue dipped in. He repeated this a few time, tasting the man. Salty, very human, but a taste he found himself craving more. So he leaned into it, and sought to go deeper.

“Remember, 16cm.” Alistair hissed it from between his teeth. Garrus knew the number by heart by now. It was going to factor into calibrations of a whole different variety as he licked and nibbled at the man spread out before him. Briefly, when he paused to breathe, he got a good look. Humans flushed, but Alistair made it an arm form. His shoulders, his ears, even the soft wet places between his legs. All of him was turning red, and truth be told it wasn't a bad look.

Garrus grinned to himself as he leaned up briefly to kiss the man human style. “You doing ok?”

Alistair answered by pressing their foreheads together. “It's... definitely interesting. If you had told me when I was younger I'd have turian tongue in me, well... I would've blushed that's for sure.”

Like he was now. Garrus had to chuckle at that. “Mission accomplished then.”

“Not yet.”

The look Alistair gave him could have turned Noveria into Tuchanka. Garrus didn't need to see or hear anymore. A powerful need was beginning to build up in his gut, and he could feel his erection beginning to make itself known. It wasn't out just yet, but soon it would be.

It was just taking its damn sweet time.

Alistair must have seen the look on his face, because he sat up to look down towards his lover's lower body. “Do I have to knock or something? I can say 'open sesame' if it helps.”

…

Sometimes, he was just so fucking weird it was ridiculous. However, that was probably why Garrus liked him – besides the kick ass biotics and sparkling personality of course. If anything that spurred him back onto task. His licking and nibbling at the wet space between the man's legs quickened in pace and intensity. Up above Alistair hissed and tightened his fist around the sheets. One grasped the turian's shoulder, grip almost tight enough to do something. Almost – he wasn't that strong.

“Shit, don't stop, Gar.”

Oh, he wasn't. It was getting warmer own there now, and up above the man kept shuddering. He was close, and one final lick sent him flat against the bed, shivering. Garrus felt the orgasm on his tongue, almost vibrating his body. His own body reacted accordingly. Down below, the soft pop of his erection emerging told him it was time.

Alistair was still flat on his back, sweating and blood red. After a few moments, he managed to prop himself up to glance down. He grinned a little, nodding towards where Garrus' dick was now residing against his thigh.

“So, that's how it works.”

Garrus would have blushed had he had skin. “It... takes longer than humans.”

“Not like I' m going to complain about coming more than once.”

There was something about foul words on a fair man's tongue that made Garrus' stomach churn and his already growing erection even more rigid. Higher thought was starting to leave him. Lucky, he wasn't alone. All he could do was watch as Alistair approach him, looking him over. Maybe he was appraising him with that look?

“Ready to give this a try?”

Garrus managed a nod. “Go easy. I'm not shaped like humans are.”

Alistair nodded back as the turian prepared to sit up. However, Garrus was nudged back onto the bed by warm, strong hands with a surprising amount of control that made him shiver. Confusion flitted through his thoughts as he watched the human reach for their prepared supplies. There was the crucial condom, along with levo-based lube. Like Mordin had once told them, chafing was killer.

Ok, he hadn't said it like that, but it was the thought that counted in the turian's book.

“What are you doing?”

The human stopped halfway through his labors. “Uh, trying to get this open. I think it's the lack of talons stopping me.”

Garrus watched as the human continued to struggle. Finally, he gave up and nudged the small packet over without a word. It was hard to resist the urge to laugh, but the confusion helped matters. “It's upside down. As so am I for that matter. Shouldn't you be the one lying down ?”

It was one of the few positions their species had in common. The humans may have had a rather... dry name for it - After all, who named a sex position after religious folk? - but it was basically the same. Whatever Alistair was planning, that wasn't it.

Blue eyes were focused, learning maybe, as Garrus worked the condom open. “I think I'd do better on top what with our size difference. Besides, ride 'em cowboy as the old saying goes. Now, can you get that damn thing open before you turtle back in and I have to go cock hunting?”

It was a sudden order, barked with all the authority that Commander Shepard could muster – probably on instinct. Normally he was more a fan of careful suggestion than pulling rank. Garrus felt his mind go blank – order received. Almost dutifully, he finished unwrapping and applied the condom. Up above, Alistair was opening the lube with a surprising amount of coordination. For a brief moment, it was like he had switched into Spectre mode and pinpointed his focus on that one small container.

Ok, so maybe Garrus had a slight... thing... about authority figures. It was a turian thing, he swore it was.

But now it was on, and his heart was racing. The bed shifted as Alistair got on and positioned himself above the turian's body, almost kneeling. His eyebrows knitted in confirmation as he studied the scene in front of him. That look was a familiar one, often seen when the human was presented with a difficult tech problem. Only the Spirits could get that look about a dick.

Garrus risked a question. “Problem?”

“You're a little bigger than the guy in the vid. Might need to do some.” and then the grin broke out along Alistair's freckled face as he chuckled. “Shit, I need to calibrate how to get this going, don't I?”

…

Calibrations in the bedroom? Could he just marry him now?

At least the turian managed a laugh despite the fact he felt his face heat up at the thought. “Of course.”

“Only your dick, Gar.” Alistair leaned down to kiss the turian gently on the mandibles. “I'll figure it out. Just don't let me fall too fast.”

Spirits forbid if he impaled the first human Spectre on his own anatomy. Garrus provided his hands and strong grip to help the man balance – and he got to palm a firm ass in the process. With this added stability, Alistair slowly eased himself onto the tip, and then a little more. His expression changed briefly as he adjusted his body, and then he paused.

“Ok, wow, that feels weird. Almost like my anatomy didn't get designed for this.”

He laughed, but it was a nervous one, one Garrus had never heard precede anything good. His aroused flush had changed to a deeper shade. Was he embarrassed? Or worse... was he forcing this? The possibilities were endless and none of them were pleasant.

The turian frowned as he reached out to take Al's hand, still sticky from the lube. ”We can stop if you want.”

He was pretty good at finishing things anyway – perks of being alone for so long. If that was what the human was worried about, no need to. Still, sometimes you had to say some of those things. Neither of their species were mind readers, after all. Besides, awkwardness was soaked into the man's entire frame – he was practically rigid. Of course it didn't help he was filling up on foreign matter, but still.

Alistair answered by squeezing his hand back. “I'm fine, just adjusting to weird ass alien dick up inside me. Shit, you're big. How does all of that fit in your crotch?”

“Evolution. Aren't you a medic?”

“Dicks don't tend to be part of field medicine unless it involves things that would make Archangel hide and never come back out.” Alistair answered with a kiss that lingered. “I'm fine, just calibrating. Guess I have a little turian in me or something.”

And then he glanced down to where their bodies joined. Hysterical laughter on both parts soon filled the room, evaporating the tension. Alistair had to balance his arms on Garrus' chest to keep him from going further down, and the turian continued to support him from the back.

“Only a little?”

“Well I'm not done yet. Just hopped on the damn thing after all.” Al snickered as Garrus once again felt his words abandon him and his face heat. Who would've known the Spectre was this... forward? It wasn't a bad thing, but it was definitely surprising regardless. “Alright, I think I can go down a little more.”

He eased down lower until they were at last touching. Garrus answered the advance with kisses and careful touches to the flattened chest above him, hesitant at first. Alistair responded by nuzzling the side of the turian's neck, following it up with a kiss that made the turian's hips buck.

Logic abandoned them slowly, but it ran away all the same. There were soft kisses and touches that accompanied the soft collision of their bodies in the low light. The pace they set was an off-tempo rhythm, no doubt caused by their differences in anatomy. Alistair was the one to set the pace, adjusting his speed as he rode up and down. Really, he was the one doing the work but Garrus answered every push with his own. It was a strange tempo, but it was theirs and one they were ad-libbing as they went, liner notes created in breathy mumbles and careful touches.

Alistair's face colored after falling down hard. A brief moan escaped between his teeth, making his face color. The next one he didn't even try to hide – maybe he had just been testing the sound proofing. Spirits, they were tech nerds. In response, Garrus squeezed his muscled behind and kissed his neck with a bit of teeth. Not enough to leave a mark of course – the Spectre had made sure of that. After all, their baby war council would throw one hell of a tantrum if the wrong – or right – idea got out of the bedroom.

“Shit, babe. Worth the 30 year wait and then some.”

Another kiss, and that quiet moan got louder. Now they were getting somewhere. Garrus would have smirked, but his mouth was busy as the human deepened the kiss when he pressed back down again. He knew humans had a thing with tongues, but having it in his mouth was something else.

Al stopped, frowning. “Sorry, do you mind that?”

“I think it works better when you have cheeks, but no complaints here.” Garrus' felt him rise and fall again, creating more pressure in his lower body. Not there yet, but soon. If only the human would pick it up.

And yet he couldn't fucking say it. When he went to open his mouth, there was just air. It should've been easy... but how the fuck do you ask that to the guy on top of you, both literally and figuratively? It was just... weird.

Alistair must have sensed his nerves. Between his teeth ,he hissed. “Can't help you if you don't tell me what you want, babe.”

There was that steel again that made Garrus' spine snap straight. He found his words after a few seconds of clarity. “Could you go faster? I'm starting to lose it down here.”

Humans may have been endurance predators, but he wasn't. Nor was he normally this bad at saying what he wanted in bed. Maybe it was the biotic power he had heard about – he could figure it out later when his dick wasn't out on full display. At any rate, Alistair picked up his pace. Maybe now he was getting used to Garrus and what he brought to the table.

Alistair bit down on his neck at that point, the pressure barely registering even in the softest, most sensitive place. It was the warmth breath and wetness of his tongue that made Garrus' body shiver, as did the increase of pressure. The human was using those cheeks of his to his advantage. Now he understood why the vid extolled their virtues. Lesson learned.

Garrus hissed a sharp intake of breath as he felt the pressure continue to build. His partner was in a similar state – his pace increased, tempo off rhythm. They were both racing now, thoughts abandoned in the same goal.

The turian came first, shuddering as he felt his orgasm release the tension that had been building up in his body. He fell flat on the bed as he came, breathing hard. Up above, Alistair shuddered as well as he felt the coursing. And then he was suddenly much closer to Garrus as the turian's spent erection started to pull back in.

“Gotta...”

Alistair pushed off so Garrus could remove the condom before his penis disappeared back inside his body. His hands sought between his legs, and at first the turian worried that the lube hadn't done enough to prevent the chafing. However, as logic slowly returned, he realized the man was working his clit with two fingers.

It was quite the sight, to see the human red faced, rubbing back and forth with the residual lube. He was positively blood red as he finally hit his second orgasm for the night, shuddering as it coursed through his body. He would've fallen if not for the strong hands that steadied him at the last moment.

“Thanks.”

“Consider it a thank you for the show.”

Neither really had thoughts for words right then. They lay there on Alistair's bed, trying to recover their strength. The human was sweating hard and his chest was raising and falling just as much as Garrus' carapace was. For two men supposedly in top shape, that had taken it out of them.

They would need some training. Perhaps a lot of it.

After a few minutes of recovery, Alistair rolled over to kiss the turian's scarred mandible. It was chaste, not asking for more. He looked far too tired for that, and even if Garrus had been mentally ready his body wasn't. Archangel was back in for quite some time now, but he would be ready to go another day.

“That was... interesting.”

His words were surprisingly hesitant as he glanced over to where the human was resting. He was coated in sweat, still breathing a little hard. Talk about a sight for sore eyes.

“Just interesting?” Alistair's voice was breathy and a little higher pitched than usual. He didn't seem to mind, though. “Everything alright, babe?”

He managed a nod as his head cleared. “Fine. Just forgot how much endurance you humans have when it comes to something like this.”

“It's how we beat sabertooth tigers.” The human chuckled as he managed to sit up, then he threw his legs over the side of the bed. Naked as the day he was born, he padded towards the waiting shower. At the last moment, he glanced back at the turian. “I would invite you in, but I've done enough medical study to know you're gone for a couple hours.”

“And human men don't have a recovery time?”

“Not when they have a clit they don't. Only good thing about it.”

Alistair disappeared into the shower and the water turned on. Garrus shook his head as he sat up, disposing of the condom. He would probably need a shower too – no doubt he smelled like a mix of human and sex. It would never fool Victus once he got back down to the war room. Hell, even if he did clean up he might not fool the other turian. Damn old man was sharp...

Still, he smiled to himself as he sat back, waiting for his turn in the shower. Though it had taken them quite some time, it had been worth the wait. With any luck, there would be repeat performances with just as much enthusiasm. Of course, that was if the Reapers didn't kill them all.

Their odds were looking 50-50 right then.

 


End file.
